


This looks bad

by Reslly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred Being an Asshole, Gilbert watch where you're awesoming, Hitting cute canadians with trucks, Luddy stop freaking out, Mentioned Germania, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reslly/pseuds/Reslly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Gilbert Beilschmidt and this is not how you imagined your Tuesday would go down. You stared in horror at the bicycle lying on its side, front most wheel bent in all the wrong ways. Looks like your grandfather will be getting a call from you much sooner than you had originally thought. God, you were so screwed. It’s all you could do to distract your mind from the real problem here with minor worries and trivial little facts. Although, to your dismay, you were unfortunately running out of things to prevent you from staring at the barely visible red the hoodie the owner of the trashed bike donned over the dashboard of your truck (Which, the author would like to interject, is a magnificent shade of sparkling Prussian blue). Maybe you wouldn’t be panicking so much if your little brother wasn’t trying to hastily bust out of his seat because ‘Oh Mein Gott you hit someone’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This looks bad

Your name is Gilbert Beilschmidt and this is not how you imagined your Tuesday would go down. You stared in horror at the bicycle lying on its side, front most wheel bent in all the wrong ways. Looks like your grandfather will be getting a call from you much sooner than you had originally thought. God, you were so screwed. It’s all you could do to distract your mind from the real problem here with minor worries and trivial little facts. Although, to your dismay, you were unfortunately running out of things to prevent you from staring at the barely visible red the hoodie the owner of the trashed bike donned over the dashboard of your truck (Which, the author would like to interject, is a magnificent shade of sparkling Prussian blue). Maybe you wouldn’t be panicking so much if your little brother wasn’t trying to hastily bust out of his seat because ‘Oh Mein Gott you hit someone’.

Alright. This looks bad-of course it looks bad, terrifying this poor little reader with thoughts that you, their favorite Prussian hit someone with your truck. In all honesty you didn’t see him until Luddy had practically busted your eardrum, shouting at you to stop the truck-by then the rider of the bike was out of your line of sight, presumably sprawled out in agony on the road. God you messed up so bad-this is legitimately worse than the time you lost Ludwig in the mall when he was four, and sixteen years later he still hasn’t forgiven you. You can only hope as you numbly unbuckle your seatbelt and practically flop out of the car onto your feet that the rider of the bike can forgive you for whatever damage you caused.

Before you even get the chance to start shakily making your way to the front of the truck, someone’s already darted across the street with no care for incoming cars and screeching even louder than Ludwig (Who was thankfully making his way to the fallen bike rider at a much less leisurely place than you). You recognized the screeching pedestrian-you remembered your brother having the dirty blonde over to work on a school project in...what was it, his Sophomore year? Damn you’re old. What was the stupid kids name...Allen-No, it was Alfred. Now you remember it, how awesomely loud his voice was-the guy practically marched into the house proudly pronouncing ‘Have no fear, Alfred Hero Jones is here!’.

Now the boy was crouching over the fallen bike rider, still screeching. “Mattie-Mattie oh shit get up, just...shit-are you hurt?” Mattie…? Oh scheibe. You remember Alfred telling you he had a younger brother while he was polishing off a large fry from McDonald's the last time he was at the house. You hit Luddy’s friend’s little brother. Gott you screw up.

When you rounded the corner, to your relief, the boy had sat up and was being doted upon by the hulking bleach blond that was Alfred ‘Hero’ Jones-former high school quarterback and full time over protective brother. You really wish you weren't the one Mattie needed protection from. “Are you blind-how could you have not seen him? You could have killed him!” You could tell by the pure fury in the American boy’s voice that he had far more choice words for you than what was currently spewing out his protein chute.

“Alfred, lay off-I'm fine see?” Once you heard the mousy voice your eyes trailed to the source and you swear you just made eye contact with the most gorgeous pair of violet eyes you have ever seen (and you've seen plenty of you know what I mean). How you would love nothing more than to just swoop the boy off his feet and stare at those magenta orbs until you literally couldn't keep your eyes open. Then you remembered that you just hit him, with your truck. And his brother is glaring at you, because you hit him, with your truck. 

“You're fine now, but he hit you with a truck Matthew-It's the principle that demons shouldn't be able to get away with hitting innocent children with trucks!” Ouch, that demon comment stung in the awesomeness-but kudos to the kid for getting Luddy to pinch the bridge of his nose harder now-like he had been for the last three minutes. God you've gotta stop them kids-they graduating college already for Peat’s sake. Damn you feel old.

“Al, I'm not a kid-and Mister Beilschmidt is not a demon. He hit my bike, not me…” Was it just you or did the ki-grown damn adult (see you caught yourself) look even cuter when he was angry? Damn, no you're old and if Alfred had a say, a pedophile. Fantastic. Wow and nothing more like a turn off than being called Mister. Not your day today is it.

“Slow your boat Birdie.” Maybe he won't notice that smooth as shit nickname you tossed in there purely off the top of your head I mean it’s not like you’ve been thinking about how he looks like a bird, delicate and cute as all fuck. Nopenopedynopenope. “The name’s Gilbert Beilschmidt, Luddy is the ‘mister’ here-as in ‘Mister Moody I hate my awesome big bruder’. And, since I'm the most awesome Prussian you will ever have the pleasure of getting hit by a truck with (If I have anything to say about it, you quietly added in your mind) I apologize from the bottom of my beating demon heart.”

“You can't jus-” “Alfred Fletcher Jones, you hush your mouth before I let Gilbert here strangle you.” Matthew warned, shooting the taller blonde a ‘Don’t you dare say another word you’re embarrassing me and you’ve already done enough you stupid American’ look. The older relented, grumbling something along the lines of him being the hero that needs to protect his innocent baby brother from the hands of the evil probably communistic demon-for the record you believe in democracy as much as the next guy.

“Now as the first act as an apologetic Prussian, how ‘bout I personally escort you to the nearest bike shop, and replace the tarnished wreck that is your bike?” Damn you are smooth as banana pudding, you are most definitely making Luddy drive the truck home.

“That would be very considerate of you, I gladly accept.” One billion awesome points for getting the cute Canadian boy to accept your apology (and inadvertently agree to spend the better part of the evening with you), ten billion for the way Alfred’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. Gott, you are so glad you hit the kid with your truck, now the only thing left if to find a bike shop. Where the hell do you find a bike shop…?

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted once more-a lot earlier than I expected to have another one up. Don't worry one day I'll actually have the motivation to start up the actual Crystal City series instead of these one shots vaguely giving you insight to the countries antics. Anyways, comment suggestions requests-etc,


End file.
